grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Apsel
}} Apsel Raske (Pronunciation) is a church grimm who works as a groundskeeper and gravedigger for Almaria. His familiar is Isac. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality '- Guarded - Recluse - Compassionate - Naive - Irritable' A first encounter with this cemetery’s shadow is much akin to an annual treat- should you find the sounds of an aloof, silent treat pleasing, but he does find social encounters with equivalent frequency. Keeping occupied with the care of his grounds and building, and the business of the dead, socialization is a subject which he has no interest in. Only with the rare beckoning of needed supplies will he step foot into the city, a silent ghost that comes and goes without drawing attention, and ignoring any meaningless attempts at pleasantries. In the rare case of the unavoidable extroverts, or undaunted curiosities, interaction with him will be as difficult as it is awkward. With so little conversation, he finds it befuddling to handle, and by extension, irritating as he fumbles his way through. Enjoying his distance and removing the possibility of building confusing bonds, interaction and possible connections throw his heart into a puzzled loop. Yet, for the right people, or in the right circumstances, it can be surprising with what ease his efforts are swayed. In spite of appearances, his near isolation has left him far behind in knowledge and awareness, an occasional resultant curiosity showing childish and joyful hints in his demeanor. In a similar fashion, however much he might question a person, at the first sign of any true distress, his bleeding heart will show without hesitation. While gruff in his care, it’s no less present. Abilities * Fire Magic: After having taken a step within the realm of the dead, Apsel has acquired an innate connection with fire, from its summoning to an inability to burn from heat. Capable of manipulating and using it in a variety of fashions, with the right concentration, he can even voice some command over who and what his flames can harm. At times he will create fire wisps that are able to seek and touch only lost spirits, whose desperation remind the flames of unfortunate souls from their home. It is one means he will use to contain any potential havoc such a spirit might create should they wander free. * Smoke: Where there is fire, there is smoke, and Apsel’s magic can command black puffs of mist with ease. Often used for intimidation, he can cover a fair area in smoke, or even disperse his body with a physical manifestation of this haze, ever-red eyes always peering out. It is one means of quick, and silent, transportation for him, but it is a weakened state that still has a physical core if it is found. * Shape-Shifting: He can shift between his human appearance and that of a large, black dog. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Strong ✔ Focused - He doesn’t stop once he has a goal ✔ Patient �� Naive - While he might not seem the sort, his isolation from most of the world isn’t without its effects. �� Stubborn �� Can't handle the Cold - snow and ice in particular Likes - Dislikes Extra * As its guardian, every prayer within his church touches his heart, and he seeks to understand them. * His soft side shows with children and most spirits. * He is quite adamant in keeping to proper burial rights for anyone given to his care. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters